yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Benson
(( Under construction )) First Name Noah 'Last Name' Benson 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' Noahs Ark Red King Big Red Benz 'Age' 19 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 220 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Noah is the complete opposite of Lucious creed which is why they’re such close friends. Noah is cocky, arrogant and says things before thinking about it. He can careless about the "If you have nothing nice to say .. don't say anything at all" He's pot head and spends most of the time getting drunk. Apperance Noah appears as your average looking asshole, he has dark red hair that stopped at his shoulders . His hair was as shaggy and wild as his personality They werent lying when they said the hair explains your personallity by far. His skin is a fair tan closely in resemblance to Lu . His nails are polished and his teeth is egg shell white . Chaotic NeutralEdit A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Red Kings - Leader 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Eh ? 'Occupation' Runs a small gang called the Red Kings 'Fighting Style' This is a powerful Hybrid style, for versatile and swift of there feet fighters. Taking two styles into a clean mix. The first style being one from the Philippines.Eskrima is a term for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines ("Filipino Martial Arts," or FMA) that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed ''weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. For the purpose of ''convenience, this article will use the term Eskrima throughout.Many Filipino systems focus on defending against and/or reacting to angles of attack rather than particular strikes. The theory behind this is that virtually all types of hand-to-hand attacks (barehanded or with a weapon) will hit or reach a combatant via these angles of attack and it is reasoned that it is more efficient to learn to defend against different angles of attack rather than learning to defend against particular styles, particular techniques ''or particular weapons. For instance, the technique for defending against an attack angle that comes overhead from the right is very similar whether the attacker uses ''barefists, a knife, a sword or a spear. The practioner of this hybrid style is extremly versatile and quickly able to adapat to any combat situation at Inhuman pace. A ''mixture of Eskrima would be Hapkido, that's embedded deep within this powerful styles core. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular ''motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent.Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, ''avoiding the use of strengtha gainst strength. This powerful free stlye martial arts Allows the user the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form ''of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a''simple touch. Users can also could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, and cause another being to be unable to move or unable to ''stop if in motion.( In the DBZ universe you could wreck people with this, but if you use it in YMRP haha it has to be modereated HIGHLY.) 'Weapon of Choice' *Brass knuckles *Pistol *HandGun Allies/Enemies Lucious Creed - Best Friend 'Background' ( To be written soon ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Creed Family